


It's a sin

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: Chris感到没由来的窒息，他只是有一句话想要告诉Isak。他自己也说不清，也许是我爱你。





	It's a sin

**Author's Note:**

> 五一的抽梗活动 选了一个性瘾梗   
> 性瘾患者Isak

 

Isak盯着那水滴。

 

水滴是 _光滑_ 的，不是吗？但是在放大几百倍几千倍之后呢，它还会是 _光滑_ 的吗，还会晶莹剔透吗，会不会千疮百孔透出腐朽的颜色？那血滴呢，还是不是这般糜烂的红？

 

他觉得自己的生命随着水滴流走，那觉得滴滴答答的声音就是他生命的倒计时，然后又一滴水落下。为什么他没有在此之前修一修浴缸的水龙头，这样自己就不会在生命的尽头听着这般残酷的倒计时。

 

手腕中漫出的鲜血像红色的水草，长在他的肌肤上，他不喜欢这样，轻轻挥了挥水下的手臂，看着那滇红的色彩散为锈色。

 

再见了Christoffer。

 

*

 

Chris第一次发现Isak有些不对劲，是在更衣室里，所有男生都在嬉水打闹，只有Isak一脸克制的坐在角落，更准确的说是痛苦。

 

他不明白男孩的表情，他能感受到Isak扫过自己的目光，Chris自己说不清那种感觉，甚至有些怀疑那是不是厌恶。他曾经帮过Isak几个小忙，但还不到特别熟络的程度，但是男孩现在的态度却是他意想不到的。Jonas掏出那盒牛奶砸向William，却准确无误地砸在了Isak头上的柜面上，他看着白色的奶汁淋在男孩的脸颊上，挂在男孩的睫毛上。他能看见那个人甚至伸出了柔软的粉嫩舌尖舔了舔唇上的白浊。

 

那一刻他感觉自己硬了。

 

*

 

他下一次看见Isak，是在他家开的暑假前的派对上，William亲吻了他的女友，然后转身上了楼，然后Chris的目光扫到没过多久也独自一人走上楼梯的Isak。

 

Chris靠在墙边和几个人聊着，目光却总是不自觉地飘向楼梯口，大约过了半个小时，却依然没有人下来，他将手中的酒一饮而尽，推开人群走向楼梯。

 

他用手拧了拧客卧的门把手，是从里面反锁的，他低吟了些许，掏出钥匙轻轻的转开，Chris将门推开一条缝隙，看到了他不愿接受的一幕。

 

William急促喘息着，俯下身体，亲吻着身下的人，同时把阴茎插得更深，Isak看起来可怜极了，浑身湿漉漉的，带着不自然的潮红。男孩身子一紧，抽噎着流出眼泪，双手缠上William的脖颈，后穴一吸一缩，祈求他快点，双腿也不住磨蹭，William挺动着腰杆，男孩脸色潮红得诱人，嘴唇不断亲吻吮吸着，鼻腔里发出些许压抑的呻吟，情动地像一只幼鹿，艾艾喘息着，他盯着身上的男人，眼神里有些许 _迷恋_ ，使得William在他的凝视中笑出来，他干的更快了，他操的口干舌燥，所以又低下头从Isak的口中汲取甘露。

 

在高潮时两个人贴的十分紧，Isak一边笑着一边吞吐着津液，William的手下移，触摸了男孩湿糊但已经被撑满了的后穴，他的手指动作，在那撑开的边缘打着圈，终于撬开一条缝隙插了进去，触碰那几乎吸干他的淫湿肉壁，于是Isak浪叫出来，声音有些凄切又极端诱人，同时身体微微抽搐，头埋在床上呜呜叫唤，Chris隔着那条门缝看完了全过程，Isak湿的近乎脱水，不断勾缠着，舔吸着身上的男人，晃动着湿漉绽开的后穴，不知疲倦又糜乱诱人。

 

Chris感觉自己的血液都凝固了，他不记得自己是如何拖着行尸般的躯体下了楼，他看着楼下因为暑假到来而狂欢的人群，看着坐在沙发上和Eva聊天的Noora，她根本不知道发生了什么，她丝毫不了解自己的男友是什么样的人。一切都和以前不一样了。

 

他想自己大概是爱上Isak Valtersen了。

 

*

 

Isak一直很厌恶自己的身体。

 

他渴望别人的触碰，不仅如此，他渴望更深一层的，他渴望性爱，希望能被人揉碎，死在怀中。

 

在和Yakuza一战时，当对面的人挥着拳头叫嚣时，Chris一把拽住他将他拖向自己的身后。Isak能感受到那只大手上传来的力度透过冬天略厚的外套，Chris掌心传来的温度直接攥住了他的心。

 

_扑通，扑通，扑通。_

 

世界静音了，他只能听见自己的心跳。

 

*

 

他说不清自己是怎么和William搞在一起的，他知道William是Chris最好的朋友，也清楚Penetrators的大当家在Chris心中的地位。大概是酒精作祟吧，他只能这样想，在Willian微微侧头咬上Isak那瑟抖红艳的嘴唇时。

 

一切都发展的太快，Isak止住了生理泪水，睫毛凝在一块，又浓又黑，墨绿色的眼睛被放大的瞳孔占据了大部，他叹息般含住William的嘴唇，小幅度摇晃着脑袋，脑袋里却不断想着：不应该是这样的。下体突然传来胀痛，两瓣丰润的屁股被掰开了，龟头把穴口撑到变形，他张着腿，奋力呼吸着，泪水再度涌出，身下的进犯没有半点停止的意愿，他整个肠道都火辣疼痛，脑袋里的念头萦绕不止，他咬着嘴唇流泪，伏颈埋在William肩头，气息低弱。就让我这样死去好了，他想。

 

他和William维持这种病态的关系也有一段时日了，他清楚自己这样做对不起Noora，更对不起他一直抱有情愫的Chris，那个会在遇到危机情况时将他护在身后的Chris。

 

Isak紧紧地闭上眼。

 

男孩下体通红肿胀，后穴湿软微敞着只凭本能迎纳身上的男人，白皙的身子晕染上了无数情潮，他喘息灼热又连绵，时不时哽泣两声，前端的阴茎颤搐着不知第几次淌精。他骤然的急喘一声，眼睛落下泪流，被干到失禁，澄澈的尿液从阴茎口里喷出下滴，在依旧没停的抽插间一截一截外喷，他由失禁引发的痉挛更严重了，似乎还存在理智般，软瘫在男人怀里不断哭咽，William一只手抚慰地轻拍Isak的后背，但身下的动作却没有丝毫停顿，阴茎反复插入通红湿软的后穴发出渍渍水声。

 

这样也好，他深知自己这样病态的身子配不上Chris。

 

Chris，只要想到这个名字就让他的心阵阵绞痛。Christoffer，Christoffer。他在心里一遍遍地默念，他们没有熟络到可以称呼他为Chris的地步，但是每一次自己都在心里偷偷称呼他为Chris。Isak明白，Chris上次肯帮他，只是不愿意看见自己的同学被外校的混混欺负，而他们之间的故事，也就应该到此为止。

 

*

 

看见Chris醉倒在沙发上的样子，Isak还是抑制不住自己的心痛。

 

他甩开正在和他谈话的Eva，拨开正在随着音乐晃动的人群，费力的挤了过去。他坐在Chris身旁，用手轻轻晃了晃他的头。

 

“别动。”Isak认为应该烂醉如泥的人发出听起来十分清明的声音。

 

“什么？”音乐声太大，男孩只能俯下身听Chris说了些什么。

 

“我没醉，只是有点累了，不想让别人打扰我。”Chris的声音沙哑而低沉，但绝不是醉酒之后的状态。

 

Isak意识到是自己关心过度了，他猛的抽回手，“哦，”他感到有些尴尬，Chris只是在装醉，不希望有人能够打扰他。“那...我就不打扰你了。”他起身想要离开这个难堪的地方。

 

“别。”Chris一把抓住了男孩的手。“和我走吧。”

 

*

 

Isak不知道自己到底中了什么邪，他只是一路默不作声地跟在Chris身后，Isak感觉自己的双脚有如穿上了红舞鞋，不由自己控制。

 

一切发生的那样顺理成章，Isak被顶在墙上，烈酒的气息冲击着Isak身上的每一个毛孔，他仰着头与男人接吻，通体软麻呈现靡态，手臂慌张地抚上身上人的腰背，充满细汗的掌心被坚硬的肌肉顶住。Isak惊呼一声，整个人被抱了起来，恐惧的本能让他双腿紧紧地缠上Chris的腰。Chris就着这个姿势将男孩抱入了卧室。

 

Isak以面对的姿态被扔在床上，他试图挣扎，却被Chris拽着纤细的脚腕拖了回来。“我见过你和William做的那些事。”Chris伏在男孩的耳边低吟，“和我在一起让你这么难堪吗？”

 

Isak感觉自己的血液凉了下来，感觉血管里缓缓流动着冰碴，停止了挣扎的动作。Chris用舌尖轻轻戳了戳男孩软嫩的唇瓣，“你会很舒服的。”

 

一团黑色的火焰在Isak的心中燃起，那火舌吞噬着他的内里，却是冰凉的。他抬起头，饮鸠止渴般地寻找着Chris的嘴唇，眼光迷离地和他接吻。

 

Chris的手在Isak的脊背寸寸抚摸，到腰窝，到肩头，他伸手握住那纤长得近乎脆弱的脖子，他的嘴唇不满足于那副被舔湿软的口舌，不住流连他的鼻梁与眼窝。这爱抚相当奏效，Isak随着他的动作不断扭动，喘息时断时续，鼻尖覆上了薄薄的一层汗液。

 

Chris抬起腰背，扶起阴茎抵上微张的入口，浊液蹭湿股缝，他一寸寸地闯进去，男孩已然屏住了呼吸。Chris已经无法忍耐了，像只凶猛的猎豹，恶狠狠地吞食着捕获的幼鹿，猛地抱住身体绷紧的Isak，一鼓作气直捣进去，Isak漂亮的双眼失神大睁，嘴巴颤抖，交叠的肢体被Chris一遍遍抚摸。Chris偏着头张嘴将Isak的耳朵含进去，模糊的出声。“你真的太美了，我宁可 _死_ 在你身上。”

 

Chris疯狂地连续地顶弄着，操他那张已经合不太拢的后穴，这让Isak几乎昏厥了，他激烈喘息着，弓起身子紧贴着身上的男人，他被操出了泪花，Isak泪水流个不停，他颤抖外翻的穴肉流出无数淫水和前液，滴答落下打湿了深色的床单。

 

Isak没能支撑多少时间，他很快射精，后穴又泌出一些水液，他理智涣散了，舌头不再灵活吸吻，泪水不断下流，紧致的肉丘中间肉穴殷红，像出了血或熟透的情态。他发出长长的低鸣，像只濒死的幼鹿。他的嘴巴一张一张的，试图呼吸到更多氧气。

 

接下来的时间Isak一直很乖，他低垂着眼帘，被Chris按在身下一下一下的操干，身体潮滑美好，他总是四肢紧缠着Chris，脱力的身体一直试图贴紧Chris的肌肤，手臂依旧不放松的搭在他的肩膀上，指甲都嵌入了后背的肌肤，留下一条条红印，让Chris感到后背火辣辣的疼。

 

他所爱的人一次又一次狠狠地操着他，那根粗长坚硬的东西顶开紧窄的甬道插进能让他爽到哭出来的地方，最后就像是把高热的刀子毫无障碍地捅进融化的乳酪。酸胀从体内蔓延到体外，Isak头晕得像发了高烧。他的快感根本没有巅峰，是一个高峰接着一个，腰酸软到没了知觉，全身只能感觉到欲望：永无止境的欲望。而他觉得自己的身体已经盛不下这快要溢出的欲望。

 

在Chris温热的精液射在他的体内时，Isak抬起头，颤抖着吻上了他的唇。

 

“ _别再这样了_ 。”Isak低声说。

 

*

 

那天夜里Isak洗过澡后就离开了。

 

回到家里的Isak再次在浴缸里放满水，听着滴滴答答的声音，没有犹豫的躺了进去。

 

*

 

Chris感到没由来的窒息，他冲出门，把车打着火，驱车前往男孩的家。他不在乎一路上超速多少，也不在乎闯了多少红灯，他只是有一句话想要告诉Isak。

 

他自己也说不清，也许是我爱你。

 

 


End file.
